


A Promise Well Kept

by cosmic_nine_year_old



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_nine_year_old/pseuds/cosmic_nine_year_old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is born a giantess is assigned to help deliver him. She promises his mother she will look after him and always help him when he is weak. When Loki is taken from Jotunheim and she is sent to Midgard with her brother, she doesn't expect that she will have to fulfill the promise until he is captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is something I made up on the spot. I haven't read any Marvel comics *slaps hand* so all the characters and stuff come from the movies, Norse Mythology and my head.
> 
> Angrboa is shortened from Angrboða, who was the giantess who gave birth to Loki's daughter, Hel and his sons, Fenrir and Jörmungandr.
> 
> Also, I declare that Wade Wilson is a Jotun.

"Angrboa?" Angrboa sighed and looked at her brother, Regin. He had an incredibly wide smile on his cerulean face, his red eyes gleaming with excitement.

 

"What is it, Regin?" she asked him wearily. She almost instantly regrets her question as he rushes towards her, making the whole underground cave shake, and picks her up and spins her around. He was tall and awkwardly lanky, barely out of puberty, but he still managed to crush his sister his chest.

 

"You will be so happy when I tell you the wonderful news!" he breathed in her ear.

 

"I dare say I will be happier when you stop crushing me." she gasped back. He quickly dropped her onto the ice floor. She hit the ground with a grunt and he picked her up and brushed her shoulder before she shooed his hands away.

 

"Do you want to hear the news?" he asked her, shifting his weight foot to foot.

 

"You look like you will spring a leak, brother." she said matter-of-factly. He sighed impatiently.

 

"Do you want to know or not?"

 

"Quickly, Regin, before you and your bladder explode." she groaned. He took a deep breath.

 

"You, Angrboa Hreiðmarrdaughter, have the greatest brother that has ever lived, because I have gained you a position in the King's Court." he exclaimed.

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" she screamed. He nodded and she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

 

"Yes, you will be pleased to know you will be the maid to the Queen." he says excitedly. Angrboa froze and stopped screaming.

 

"I will be the what to the who?" she asked lowly.

 

"You will be the MAID to the QUEEN." he told her, slowly annunciating each word.

 

"But, but, but I don't WANT to be the maid to the Queen, I want to be the Shaman." she whined. "Years of studying magic in the caves, taking care of our brothers and sisters, ignoring the chance to learn how to fight to prove myself a man and all I get is MAID?" She threw herself onto the furs on the floor. "

 

Sister, it was all I could get for you." Regin insisted. "If you work hard, and I put in a few kind words for you, I am sure you will be the Shaman in no time."

 

Angrboa slowly looked up her brother. "Do you truly believe that?" she asked hesitantly. He nodded feverishly. "Alright, I'll do it." Regin's face lit up and he grabbed Angrboa in his arms and started spinning her around again.

 

"Sister, I am so happy! Now you will be on the surface with me!"

 

"I won't be if I can't breath." she rasped. He realised his error and dropped her again. She picked herself up and stared at him darkly.

 

"What?"

 

* * *

 

Angrboa inched slowly into the room and peered at the odd creature lying in the bed. The Vanir woman, Farbauti, was beautiful, even by Jotun standards. Long black hair framed a small, pale face with full lips, high cheekbones and brilliant green eyes. However, she was heavily pregnant and weak. Laufey had taken her from Vanaheim as a spoil of war and wasted no time in marrying her. Being so slim and frail, she barely survived the coupling and would be hard pressed surviving the delivery of her child. Angrboa stood in the doorway for a few more seconds until green eyes met her red ones.

 

"Yes?" Farbauti asked.

 

"Erm, yes, hello, I am Angrboa and I am your new maid." Angrboa bowed to the Queen. Farbauti waved her hand.

 

"Enough of that, none so highly commended will bow to me." Farbuti told her. Angrboa stood up straight.

 

"I am highly commended, your Majesty?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

"Also, please refrain from calling me 'your Majesty'. My name is Farbuti." She smiled at the jotun. "My regular guard has told me much about his sister and when he was called to fight on Midgard he eagerly volunteered for her to watch over me as a maid and a guard."

 

"Regin said that?" Angrboa asked, shocked. "I can't believe it. But, I'm not a guard, I don't know how to fight-"

 

"He said you can fight with magic." Farbuti interrupted. 

 

"No, well yes, I can but-"

 

"The Vanir use magic in all aspects of life, from smithing to healing to fixing. Fighting with magic is no different." Farbuti told her.

 

"But, you can't use magic to fight, it is cowardly." Angrboa started. 

 

"Look at me, Jotun." Angrboa hesitated and looked at the Queen. "Will you tell me, the Queen of Jotunheim, that I am cowardly for fighting with my people against armies that were larger than ours tenfold?"

 

"No, but-"

 

"Will you tell me that I am cowardly for continuing to fight when my men and women died around me?"

 

"No, but-"

 

"Will you tell me that I am cowardly to fight against my 'husband' with my magic when he raped me so I could be pregnant with his child?"

 

Angrboa gasped and Farbuti smiled grimly at her. Angrboa hung her head in shame. "No." she looked up at the Queen. "You must hate all of us."

 

"I do not hate you all. I like a great deal of your kind in fact. Your brother is nothing but kind to me. He says you raised him to be the man he is, so I very much like you." Farbuti smiled warmly at her. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to bathe." She held her hand out and Angrboa rushed to her side to help her up.

 

"What did you say your name was again?" Farbuti asked.

 

"My brother couldn't have commended me so highly if you can't remember my name." she muttered. Farbuti laughed. "Angrboa. My name is Angrboa."

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The pregnancy was a long and difficult one, but it was made easier with Angrboa always hovering about Farbuti, anxiously making sure she was alright. Angrboa was always scared of touching Farbuti. She was afraid that she may accidently burn the frail Vanir woman. When Farbuti realised this, she made a point of touching Angrboa whenever possible, taking her hand when they went for walks in the ice garden, playing tag with the Jotun when no maids or remaining guards could see them and just continually touching her when they were having conversations. Angrboa was glad that she could have a true friend, despite the fact that she had to look after her.

 

Then the Jotun army returned.

 

Farbuti stopped treating Angrboa like a friend and more like a slave. She barked commands at the Jotun girl, refused to make eye contact with her and always made her bow when she walked in the room. 

 

Laufey was furious. His troops had been pushed all the way to Jotenheim. No servant or maid could walk down the halls without hearing him shouting at his wife and many heard the slap of skin against skin. The servants were to ignore the fights at all costs, or face the consequences. Angrboa had enough.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled furiously at Farbuti. Farbuti instantly matched her servant's rage.

 

"HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY ROOMS WITHOUT KNOCKING?" She raged at her.

 

"You don't deserve this! You can fight with magic! Why do you submit to Laufey? He is a dog and yet you act like he is your master and you his bitch! He screams at you and hits you and you still crawl back to him!" 

 

"I get you a job on the surface, something you have always wanted, and you dare insult me, your Queen?" Farbuti raised herself to full height. Only then did Angrboa realise how small and sickly she looked. Her belly was round and full but the rest of her body was terribly thin. She smiled sadly.

 

"What happened to refraining to call you 'Your Majesty'?" She asked softly. Farbuti stepped back, shocked at her behaviour towards her maid.

 

"Angrboa, I am terribly sorry-" Farbuti said quickly. It was Angrboa's turn to wave her hand in dismissal.

 

"There is nothing to forgive." She dismissed. Farbuti looked at her with tears in her eyes before pratically jumping on Angrboa and throwing her arms around her.

 

"Thank you," she sniffed. "I owe you so much."

 

"You owe me nothing, your Majesty." 

 

"Don't ever call me that again, Angrboa."

 

"Of course not, Farbuti."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"How is Farbuti?" Regin asked between bites of his bread roll.

 

"Honestly brother, that bread is bigger than your head." Angrboa rolled her eyes at him. He ignored that comment and looked at her with big eyes. "She is faring well."

 

"No issues with Laufey leaving?" he asked.

 

"Laufey is leaving?"

 

"Yes, of course. Asguard has not darkened our door because we are well protected by the ice. However, in three days, Laufey is leading the troops to the crevice." Regin said matter-of-factly. Angrboa dropped her spoon in her soup. 

 

"What?" she whispered hurriedly. "Regin, that's suicide!"

 

"What am I to do, sister? Desert the army?" 

 

"Stay here! Tell Laufey you must protect the castle! Please don't go, Regin!" 

 

He studied her face for a few seconds. 

 

"I shall see what I can do."

 

* * *

 


End file.
